In-Between The Lines
by GirlzRule312
Summary: NEW LIFE REWRITE: When Shredder, Bishop AND Hun all team up, they figure out a way to change TMNT as we know it. They've created a liquid that will conflict with the TMNT's mutated blood and turn them into humans against their will. Can Donny make a serum to change them back? Or are they doomed to live the rest of their lives as humans? ***May contain OC's and mild language.***


**I don't own TMNT. Google Translate used. Alright here's the rewrite to my story 'New Life.' Long chapter, yay! :)  
Please review. I normally tend to work on the fanfictions that have the most reviews and interest, so yeah. Enjoy and review! No flames, but constructive criticism welcome! :)**

* * *

**Chapter One**

"There has to be an antidote." Donny mumbled, rubbing his temples in frustration.  
"I'm sure there is, Don," Raph said, startling him, from the doorway of Donny's lab, "But you sure ain't gonna find it by working your self this bloody much."  
"But-!"  
"Raphael is right, Donatello." Splinter cut in sternly.  
Donny sighed, knowing very well they'd _literally_ drag him from his computer screen if he didn't comply, "I guess I could use an hours sleep or so."  
Raph shook his head firmly, trying to mimick what he'd seen Leo do some many times before, "You aren't to step off your bed until you've gotten a full nights rest."  
"But I'm so close!" Donny whined.  
"I don't care, Don." Raph interjected.  
"But Leo-!"  
"Won't mind." Raph said, leading Donny to his room.  
Donny grumbled as Raph tucked him in, "I'm not a little kid, Raph."  
"You're acting like it." Raph grumbled, "I mean, I know you just want Leo teh get turned back an' all, we all do, but you can't just work yerself like dis."  
Donny sighed and nodded, "I know... I just..."  
"'Night bro." Raph muttered when Donny didn't finish.  
"Oyasumi bigguburaza." Donny whispered, already falling asleep. (_"Goodnight big brother" in Japanese_)  
"Oyasumi ototo." Raph replied, heading out of his brother's hardly used room. (_"Goodnight little brother" in Japanese_)

...

The night had started off so normal. Just the four brothers running along rooftops, gliding through the air as if they'd learned to fly. Each of their styles were evident in the way they moved. Leonardo moved with grace not even the most professional dancer in the world would ever dare to dream of obtaining, his movements were lean and silent. Donatello moved with precise movements, each manoeuvre planned with numbers, projectivities and equations at a speed even Albert Einstein would envy. Michelangelo, however, moved with less care, his agility beyond noticeable as he did impressive tactics that most, if not, all gymnasts desired. Raphael, last but not least, moved with his muscles bulging. The look on his face made it impossible to overlook the fact he wanted to fight and blow off some steam. Aggression built up in his movements, his eyes fierce.  
A scream nearby halted the brothers. A smirk found it's way onto Raph's face as he cracked his knuckles, ready for a fight. They edged to the corner of the building, peering down at a bunch of thugs corning a defenseless looking girl. She had light-blonde hair that feel into curls on her shoulders and her brown eyes shone with fear. She looked to be around fifteen and terrified. It was obvious what the thugs were planning to do.  
"This'll be fun." Raph stated quietly.  
Leo frowned at his brother, "You worry me sometimes."  
Raph didn't reply as he took out his sai and threw it, moments later sparks flew from the nearby light that stood by the seemingly deserted street, leaving the area in darkness. The brothers then descended on the thugs. The fight was easily won, the girl was long gone and the thugs were left in the alley, unconscious. The four brothers regrouped onto the roof, none of them breaking a sweat. Okay, maybe they were sweating a little from the run across rooftops for two hours straight.  
'_Even Leo_,' Donnie noted. Leo would normally be able to last another couple hours before panting once. But already, a small, almost-silent-pant escaped his throat. Donnie would have a talk with him when they got back to the lair. Leo trained a lot more than his brothers, straining himself to be better, to be flawless, perfect even. Sometimes, though, he pushed the training too far.

Donnie's thoughts were interrupted as small piercing sounds interrupted the airwaves, heading towards them. Bullets. It all passed in a blur after that. Every time they took one ninja out, another five were there to replace him. They were all growing weary, tired and slowly the bruises and scrapes began to sting worse and worse. Never had they fought this many this fast. Shredder and the the Purple Dragons had calmed lately and now it was obvious why. They'd been recruiting and training assassins. _Ninja_ assassins. But even this many, this well trained were no match for the four brothers.  
Slowly, their numbers died down and Leonardo, Raphael, Donatello and Michelangelo were finally getting back control over the situation. The fight _seemed_ to be ending as soon as it had come, the last half hour foggy in their brains. It'd all started so fast they'd had to react on instinct, there'd been no time to think anything through. Leo felt something soft practically glue itself to his foot. Instinctively, Leo looked down for only a split second. And that was all it took. A snip, stinging sensation nipped at his shoulder.  
He didn't even realize he was screaming until he heard his brother's arms wrap around him and soft, comforting words being spoken.

"D-Don? W-What wa' i'?" Leo managed to get out.

"A dart, Leo." Donnie sighed, sounding relieved, "C'mon guys! We've gotta get hi-,"  
Blackness. Dark. Cold. Sewers. Blackness. His brothers. The lair entrance. His father. Blackness. It all came by in haunting flashes, sounds of worry surrounding him and utter confusion filled Leo's mind. He could feel his breath, it was weak and each one hurt his throat. Pain seemed to pulse through his veins instead of blood, his head throbbed and felt as though an earthquake had hit. Pain. Darkness. Alone. Fear. Isolation. Failure. They all wrapped around his body and squeezed him, _hurt_ him. The darkness buzzed and slowly Leo slipped into a semi-peaceful slumber.

...

"SPLINTER!" Donnie yelled as he and Raph staggered into the Lair with Leo's shoulders over their own, "Mikey, get the infirmary ready."  
Mikey nodded obediently, quiet for once. They'd all agreed on making an inbuilt infirmary, seeing it necessary to have one. Donny had requested that Splinter taught him the basics, but Donny found himself falling in love with the medications and procedures almost as much as science. _Almost_. He still loved his science and gadgets more.  
"What happened?" Splinter snapped, his voice overloading with that 'over-protective-father' tone as he entered the room.  
"Dart... Lot's of ninjas... God, he's heavy." Donny grunted, the world spinning.  
"I'll carry 'im, Don. Jus' sit down a minute, you're hurt too." Raph muttered, picking Leo up bridal style. Raph had managed to take down any offender before they even had a chance at launching at him.  
"'Kay." Donnie's voice was slurred as he dropped onto the lounge, rubbing his temples.  
"Where is Michelangelo?" Splinter inquired, father mode still set in full force.  
"Don told 'im to set the dang infirmary up... Leo needs tah go on a diet." Raph grumbled.  
"'Eard.. 'Ou." The small whimper escaped Leo's lips, his voice so distant Raph doubted Leo really understood what he was saying.  
Raph reached the infirmary just as Mikey finished setting the bed. Mikey hadn't been too keen on how learning how to 'properly' prepare the bed, seeing it silly at the time, but was now so very, _very_ glad Splinter had forced him into it. Even if it wasn't much, Mikey liked to know he was helping in some way. Raph layed Leo on the bed, a small groan leaving Leo's throat as Raph did so. Raph softly stroked Leo's cheek. He was pale. And there was a good chance he had a fever, too. Just to top it off. Raph moved out of Splinters way, making it easier for the old rat to inspect Leo's injuries. After a moment, he began shooting out orders, softening his tone as Leo whimpered, his face twisted with raw pain.  
"Shh, my son. You will be fine." Splinter comforted, stroking Leo's cheek similar to the way Raph had moments ago.  
"Cloth and cold water." Mikey murmured before heading to go get the other necessities his father had sent him to get.  
"That's it, Don. Jus' a few more steps." Raph cooed as he finally got Donatello onto the bed opposite Leo.  
"Got bad kick... In thigh," Donny mumbled, shaking his head, "And everywhere else."  
"But not your head, right?" Raph inquired urgently. If Donny had gotten a kick to the head, he'd have to stay awake.  
Donny shook his head, "No... Not the head. I just... Had a project... Thought... Was so quiet, thought the lack of sleep not gonna matter, but-,"  
"Shh, Don, it's fine. Jus' rest up, 'kay?" Raph requested.  
Donny managed a weak nod. Raph glanced back at Splinter and Leo quickly. Splinter had placed a cold, damp, folded cloth onto Leo's head and was currently checking Leo's injuries. There wasn't much damage done and Splinter suspected the dart was only filled with harmless tranquilizer, but couldn't be sure as of yet. He would have Donny do a blood sample or something once he was rested and up. Mikey came in with his last 'delivery' for the day. Bottles filled with water.  
"Raphael, how is Donatello faring?" Splinter asked, glancing up from Leo.  
"Very well, father." Raph responded, the formal tone appearing without thought.  
"Good, Michelangelo, Raphael, are you both fine?"  
"I'm good. Nothing but a couple scratches," Mikey's tone began to quieten, "Leo was watching my shell."  
"Raphael?"  
"I'm fine, I took down any opposer before they could even blink. Serves 'em right. Messin' with us was a grave mistake." Raph spat, venom dripping from his words like water from the sky.  
Splinter nodded, "Very well, I believe you two can care to yourselves in that case?"  
"Hai, Sensei." Both Mikey and Raph replied in union, standing to bow before leaving to do so.  
Splinter turned back to his_ un_conscious sons and sighed. He had a feeling. A bad feeling. That was never good. Never, _ever_ good.

...

That night, Raph and Mikey slept in the infirmary with their brothers who were yet to wake. _If_ they woke. But they refused to think like that. Besides, Donny was out cold from exhaustion, unlike Leo. There were six beds in the infirmary, four of which claimed by the turtles. The one closest to the door was Leo, his sheets blue like his mask. At his head was Mikey's head. Across from Mikey was Donnie and at Donnie's head was Raph's. It formed a rectangular shape.

For the first time in his life, or at least as far as he could remember, Mikey was the first to wake up. And for the rest of his life, no matter what, he would remain the first one to see the horror that was once their brother. The first to see the shell, cracked to pieces; the first to see the plastron seemingly snapped and hanging loosely, still attached by small patches of skin; the first to see the sickly-yellow skin and white splotches; the first to see an odd slimy substance oozing from the skin; the first to see their brother, leader and 'shoulder-to-lean-on-guy' broken before his own eyes. Leo looked so peaceful, it was hard to believe he was so... _fragile_. But he was. He was fragile. So very, _very_ fragile.  
Finally finding his voice, Mikey did the only logical thing left to do and screamed, "GUYS! WAKE UP! GUYS! GUYS! GUYS! C'MON! WAKE UP! WAKIE, WAKIE!"  
"MIKEY!" Raph growled, still half asleep.  
"Leo." Mikey sobbed, beginning to shake Raph, "Something's wrong with Leo."  
Raph was awake in an instant, his eyes locked on Leo. In the last split second, Leo's skin had dried out, leaving a drained expression on him and the slime-stuff had fallen off of Leo's body, drenching the mattress and covers. One small drop of blood fell from Leo's mouth, leaving small dot of blood on Leo's pillow.  
"Mrph, w-what you guys... huh?" Donnie opened his eyes to see Mikey and Raph staring at something, horrified. Donnie followed their gazes to Leo and a small gasp escaped his throat, "Th-The dart..."  
Splinter knocked at the door, "My sons, is everything alright?"  
The three brothers looked at each other. They couldn't let Splinter see Leo like this. It'd break him to see _any_ of his sons like... _That_.  
"E-Everything's fine." Raph lied.  
"I heard screaming." Splinter countered.  
"I had a bad dream." Mikey lied.  
"You're lying." Splinter stated.  
"No." Mikey replied.  
"Then can I come in?"  
"NO!" The three of them shouted.  
"And why is that?"  
Raph staggered to his feet and managed to reach the door. There was a tiny bit of wall that hid Leo's bed of the infirmary, shaping a corner. He opened the door and slipped out, shutting the door behind him, "Sensei, Splinter, Father, just... _Please_, don't go in there."  
"Is Leonardo okay?" Splinter inquired softly, placing one of his humanoid-paws on Raph's broad shoulder.  
Raph hesitated, "Well, he's breathing."  
"But is he okay?" Splinter pressed.  
The air in Raph's throat seemed to tighten, "I... I don't know."  
"HURRY!" Donny snapped from inside the room, Mikey staggering out seconds later.  
Before any questions or explanations could be arranged, Mikey ran into Donny's lab before once more emerging into the infirmary before being forced out of the room by Donnie. Questioning eyes all fell on Mikey.  
"D-Donnie said he might be able to figure out what's going on with Leo." Mikey murmured.  
"How?" Raph asked incredulously.  
Mikey only shrugged before looking back at the now-closed infirmary door. The sights he'd seen today would haunt him for a lifetime and more.


End file.
